1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to containers for liquids. In particular, the invention relates to drinking containers designed not to spill when capsized.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of drinking containers have been designed not to spill when capsized. Most of these non-spill containers have a lid, and a covered hole. In most cases, the hole must be manually uncovered before the liquid in the container can be poured out of the container.
In some cases, the non-spill container will have a straw passing through a hole in the top of the container. These containers will inhibit spillage, but are not completely sealed, and they must be picked up quickly or they will spill.